That Time We Got Isekai'd To The Real World And My Party Had A Meltdow
by InfernoMerrick
Summary: Kazuma and company make a trip to Akihabara. What started as an exploration of the otaku world ended in… well, read the title.


After taking part in a gruesome traffic accident, which resulted in Satou Kazuma's summoning to another world, somehow he found himself back in the real world! Apparently with no other consequences aside from his entire party being summoned along with him. Sick of the incessant questions on this world's culture, he took it upon himself to educate them. And so Kazuma has brought them to Akihabara, zenit of the otaku culture.

_Hey, is anyone here? I can hear something. Eris, is that you?_

Unfortunately due to _certain _circumstances, he went missing during the trip to the city.

_Hey, hey, who's that? Did I die again? Where the __**BEEP**__am I?! Why is there censoring?! Who the-_

Kazuma's voice trailed away, it would be a long time before his companions ever noticed he was gone, _and _did anything to find him.

"Hey... where is Kazuma?" Says a Darkness out of her armor and in a more relaxed hoodie, shorts and leggings.

"He was just here a second ago." Further questions Megumin; her wizard hat had been replaced for a beanie and her wizard robes, for a denim overall.

"Let him be. He probably ran off to buy some, what did he call it, 'otaku stuff'?" Interjects an annoyed Aqua, keeping her usual marine clothes motif intact with a blue blazer, shirt underneath, and emerald skirt.

The trio of adventurers passed more as tourists than locals, but that was much better than passing cosplayers considering the attention they would have gotten from both fans and cops if they made too much of ruckus.

"Yes, I think that was it. He didn't go into detail about what "otaku" is though."

"Could it be their god?"

"What?! He dares praise someone else in my presence?! How can he, after everything I've done for him!"

"Now, now."

While Aqua went on her usual tirade, the knight's eyes wandered into the distance, focusing on something... unsettling.

"How is that... possible?" Darkness clenches her fists, she just couldn't fathom what she was witnessing. Not even such an event would be possible in their own world. Indeed, Darkness was standing in front of an establishment with a view to the outside, because of their short time in this world she couldn't have read the sign that said "Maid Café & Bar".

"Is it possible they have slaves working for their masters out in the open here?" She was almost salivating at the prospect, keeping good manners as a knight of the order of Eris was never her strength. Darkness swallows, and pushes the wooden door open. Victorian style tables and chairs come to view, a bar to the other side and a fine variety of beers adorning the shelves. A maid notices them, and comes greet the trio.

"Welcome!" She notices the smaller Megumin in the group. "I'm sorry, miss, we don't allow minors."

"Oh sorry." She looks dejected but not like this is the only food place in all of Akihabara.

"Guys, I..."

Darkness was much too dazzled by the maids to notice her.

"Did your master leave you here all by yourself to please the customers?

"Miss, I don't know what you're talking about."

"What if you guys do something so unspeakable that you need to be properly punished? Will you be punished here or outside for the whole street to see?" With almost no pauses in between she kept spouting her dark fantasies for the startled maids. Such a shameless display, made them stare at the overly enthusiastic Darkness, with something that was both a mix of disgust, pity and regret for not booking before out of the job.

Meanwhile Aqua was downing her second beer at the bar without a care in the world for the bill.

"Ah~ Next one, bartender! What did you call it? The German one!"

Apparently taste testing every possible brand they had.

At this point Megumin shouldn't be surprised of her teammates actions, so with a handwave she left them be. "I'll be going now."

"_ sigh _I should buy something for myself-" Megumin took a few steps back to the station, until it hit her. "Wait, buy... that requires money... Kazuma had all the money with him."

_**Some time later...**_

"Goddamn it. Who does that bastard think— Megumin! Darkness!"

Coming back to the last place Kazuma had seen his party, he finds Megumin on the floor clutching her knees, unfazed at the return of their party leader, while Darkness is mumbling something to herself. Kazuma can't quite hear her, but her face tells him it's something he doesn't wanna know about.

"I'm getting déjá vu." He ponders to himself.

As he passes by the knight, she finally takes notices of him.

"Kazuma, Kazuma!"

"Yes, I'm Kazuma."

"We went to this bar, we had some drinks, but we didn't have the money and... they made us pay with our bodies! For 3 hours! I-I didn't think I could last that long."

Kazuma's stoic expression didn't left his face, he had already underwent an _unimaginable _experience hours ago, compared to that coming back to his team's chaotic anthems might not be so bad.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you." His best option was to ignore her or she might go on. "Where's Aqua?"

"BLEEEERRGHHHH." Came a sound from a nearby alley.

"Ah there she is."

Aqua was arms propped against the floor, her liver rejecting her reckless drinking.

"Don't throw up on my shoes, they're brand new. What did you all do while I was away?"

"Kaaaaazumaaaa. We had no moneeeey."

"Darkness told me."

"Anddd... and they made me do that, to me, a goddess! It was so humiliating! My back hurts now!"

"Why do you suddenly sound like Darkness?!"

"Kazumaaaaaa. BLEEEERGGGHHH."

And so, once again, Kazuma and his party embark on another quest, with a stop at the laundry first of course.


End file.
